Rachel Roth (Raven)
Rachel Roth is the daughter of Trigon, an interdimensional demon and a human woman named Arella. She is a member of the Team after Nightwing's disappearance. History: Her past is shrouded in mystery. She is said to come from the dimension Azarath, but she says that this was not where Trigon seduced her mother. Personality: Raven is quiet, emotionless, studious, and sarcastic. She can always come up with a witty remark, specifically in reply to most of Teen Titans' antics and attempts at humor. Her appearance and attitude appears to be that of a typical modern goth female. She's a recluse and sort of to herself. Physical Appearance: Raven has a tall, slim build and an attractive bust. She has pale skin "like snow" and her eyes are a deep amber while her hair is raven black. Embedded in her forehead is a gem known as a "Chakra". During missions she usually wears a blue cloak with a hood, with matching blue ruffled ankle-boots with black/gray soles, with a leotard-like long-sleeved shirt that is blue/black with cuffs at her wrists of the same blue of her cloak. Powers and Abilities: Soul-self: The basis of almost all of Raven's powers are derived from her soul-self. She is able to project her soul from her body into corporeal form, using it to interact with the physical world, affect others mentally, and to traverse through time-space. Her soul-self takes the form of a double of her own body, or more commonly, a large black raven. She is capable of changing it's shape and mass at will, and can alter her own appearance with her soul-self, like increasing her size or making her face hideous. 13 She is able to project her soul-self into the minds of others to communicate, facilitate calm or to force people into submission with a devastating mental attack. Though normally composed of energy that is colored black, Raven's soul-self can change color depending on her emotional state, manifesting as red or white. * Telekinesis: Raven can merge a small part of her soul-self into objects in order to take control of them, with the object essentially becoming an extension of her soul-self, this may be the reason why she prefers to take control of inanimate objects rather than people. The limit to how much matter she is able to control is unknown, though it ranges well into hundreds of tons, allowing her to hurl city buses, mounds of rubble or even uprooting whole slabs of pavement. Whenever she takes control of something, it is covered in the same dark energy that composes her soul-self. * Solid Constructs: With her soul-self able to be molded into any shape, Raven often creates simple domes or walls that acts as barriers against attack. She can project solid bolts to be used as projectiles, or a steady stream of solid force. She has been shown making razor sharp blades to cut through obstacles, claws that can restrain foes, and floating platforms to ride on. * Dimensional Travel: Raven's soul-self is able to envelop her (along with at least four other people) and travel to other dimensions, primarily Azarath. She can use this technique to travel vast distances on Earth, or to teleport by momentarily displacing herself and then re-appearing in another location. She can pass through walls and obstacles by simply teleporting past them, giving the illusion of intangibility. At times, Raven has been shown creating portals with her dark energy in order to travel, rather than utilizing her soul-self. * Empathy: The psionic ability to sense the emotions of others, allowing her to gain insight into their thoughts and intentions, and even experience their own feelings. This also enables her to sense the mental state of others, as she has stated that she would know if someone's mind had been tampered with. Raven can absorb the pain of others into her own body in order to induce rapid healing for them, and can heal herself by going into a trance of emotional calm. She can receive precognitive flashes of the future when exposed to extreme emotion. By using her empathy to guide her, she can track others with her soul-self. * Forced Empathy: '''She is able to force emotions onto others, say making a loving couple hate each other or someone who is disgusted by someone else fall madly in love with this person. '''Levitation: Raven can levitate off the ground and fly, without visible projection of her dark energy as is shown when she utilizes telekinesis. Her power is also sufficient to enable her to counter the gravitational pull of other planets. Category:Half-Breed Category:Females Category:The Team